


Situaciones Brgas  [Compilación] [ActorxReader]

by ElsyAnimetronik



Category: Actor RPF, Toumyu RPF
Genre: General, Other, Romance, School, dream - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsyAnimetronik/pseuds/ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Las personas que aquí se mencionan son actores profesionales, en mi vida he hablado con ellos, por lo tanto todo aquí es meramente ficticio, no se bien que carácter o hábitos tengan, mis intenciones no son ofender o denigrar a los chicos (aviso por si escribo una mega pendejada xD), esto es sólo para entretener.Los caps son OS a petición y otros son sueños míos xD, por ello no uso "T.N" o "___", si quieres un OS con tu actor favorito debes decirme quien y un apodo con el que de referirá a ti.;)Algunos son sueños míos y otros son peticiones, relajen la raja y disfruten.





	1. Gatito Asustado 🐱Sakiyama Tsubasa🐱

**Author's Note:**

> NOTITA IMPORTANTE!!  
> Debido a que hay amantes del "me da hueva trabajar y esforzarme y me encanta el dinero, pues haré páginas espejo para robarme el contenido de otras y ganar dinero", y como casi segura que las paginas que son atacadas van a pasarse aquello por la entrepierna (a sólo ser que afecten directamente su economía, sin importarles cuánto nos afecte a nosotros), añadiré esta notita súper horrida :3  
> Querido lector, si estás leyendo esto cualquier otro escrito mío en otro lugar que no sea:  
> Fanfiction  
> Fanficker's
> 
> FictionPress  
> AO3  
> Amor Yaoi  
> Wattpad  
> Lo más probable es que sufras un ataque de malware, si deseas leerlo y navegar seguro visita mi Tumbrl elsy-animetronik.tumblr.com ahí encontrarás los links y las entradas, también puedes visitar mi blogspot elsyanimetronik.blogspot.com  
> Si en la página en la que encuentras esto te pone links de descarga, no pinches en ellos, podrías terminar descargando algún virus, piensa en tu seguridad

**Esto esta basado en un sueño todo sin sentido que tuve, la mayor parte del escrito es invención mía para darle sentido, pero bueno...**

**Que lo disfruten ~**

 

 **~** **Gatito** **asustado 🐱Sakiyama Tsubasa🐱~**

 

De pequeña quería actuar, cantar,  bailar, pero como siempre no todo se puede en esta vida, y me había resignado a no hacer nada de eso. Con suerte terminará en una oficina, ya sea sirviendo el puto café a un patrón ojete que no respeta nada ni anadie o bien pasándole las llamadas, al mismo patrón ojete.

 

No era mi plan… al menos no inicial, pero vagando por el ciberespacio lo vi.

 

“ **¡Esta es tu gran oportunidad!**

**No importa tu sexo, edad, experiencia.**

**Si lo que te apasiona es el baile, el canto o la actuación.**

**Llena el siguiente formullario, envialo al siguiente correo**[ **xxxxxxx@xxxxxx.com**](mailto:xxxxxxx@xxxxxx.com) **y permanece atento, dentro de una semana, a partir del envío recibirás una respuesta.** **  
****Formulario** ”

 

— ¡Ay si! — Dije con gran incredulidad. — ¡Ya parece que estas cosas sean ciertas! — Me burlé de aquel anuncio cuyos colores eran llamativos, pero algo llamó mi atención, y eso fueron las letritas que hacían una especie de margen en aquel anuncio. — ¿Son letras? — Me acerqué más al monitor para poder leer aquello. —D… M… M… ¡¿DMM?! — Me eché para atrás. — ¿Ellos tienen las manos metidas en esto? — Volví a pegarme a la pantalla en busca de respuestas.

 

 **“** **Para más información** **”**

 

— ¡Oh, Dios mio! — Con la curiosidad encima y la duda matandome, dirigí el ratón a aquel enlace y di clic sobre el.

 

Al hacerlo me abofeteé mentalmente, ¿y si era una trampa?, ahora mismo se estarían descargando cientos de malwares a mi ordenador sólo por mi jodida curiosidad. O eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que me abrió una página con un mar de Kanjis que yo ni de joda entendía.

 

Bufé un poco, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, era como cuando leía las historias de LilliumMirai, la cosa comienza a ponerse muy linda y… ¡ZAZ!, ella hace un giro de trama y me deja con un batidillo de sentimientos, técnicamente era lo mismo en ese momento, pero algo detuvo mi curso hacia la “x” para cerrar aquella pestaña.

 

Una pequeña barra cuya leyenda era “translate”, no era la barra traductora de google, era una propia, con un poco más de curiosidad que la de antes, pinché en aquella barra y para mi sorpresa aparecía mi idioma, lo seleccioné y el texto de aquella pagina se volvio completamente legible para mi.

 

**“La empresa DMM, entre otras, está buscando nuevos talentos, no sólo en Japón, todos tienen las mismas oportunidades, no es necesario tener experiencia, o saber cantar, bailar o actuar, basta con tener el deseo de hacerlo.**

 

**Se les capacitará en diferentes áreas, esto para facilitar el aprendizaje así como lograr que los candidatos entren en confianza con el medio...”**

 

—Me tientas, me tientas… pero esto no tiene sentido, ¿para qué lanzan una convocatoria a nivel global, sino todos los aspirantes van a saber japonés? — No podía darle credibilidad total a aquello, era ilógico.

 

**“No importa si no dominas el idioma, durante tu estancia se te darán cursos con profesores nativos de nuestro país, mismos que estarán capacitados en tu idioma, los costos de viaje y hospedaje estarán cubiertos en su totalidad, durante todo el curso, después del curso, será elección tuya continuar tu carrera aquí o volver a tu país.”**

 

Hasta abajo venía nuevamente el enlace para descargar el dichoso formulario, seguía teniendo mis dudas, pero nada malo me pasaría por ver que tanto preguntaban en aquel cuestionario, abrí el documento y leí su contenido.

 

**“Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Pasatiempo:**

**Escolaridad:”**

 

—Parece chismografo esta cosa. — Entre cerré los ojos y seguí leyendo, no eran preguntas muy profesionales, de hecho… eran las típicas preguntas que podrías hacerle a alguien cuando recién le estás conociendo.

 

— _Bueno… da demasiada confianza, pero de ser aceptada como “candidata”... ¿Qué changos haré exactamente?_ — En cuanto me percaté de mi pensamiento reí, como si  mi suerte fuese a dejarme ser una “ candidata”, con la poca fe que me tenía comencé a llenar aquel documento.

 

Revisé para cerciorarme de no haber dejado palabras inconclusas o letras además, después de ello me dirigí a la página para obtener el correo al cual debía enviarse aquella hoja, inicié sesión en mi e-mail, cargué el archivo, y lo envíe…

 

Y ahora...

 

**~~~**

 

— ¡Bienvenidos a todos! —Pese a que su saludo era lo más amable y cordial, una parte de mi deseó salir corriendo de ese sitio.

 

—Bueno, a estas alturas ya deberían de tener lo básico del idioma, ¿si o no? — Discretamente miré alrededor y noté que no fui la única que asintió. —Bien, como pueden notar del numeroso grupo que eran, sólo hay algunos, esto es porque ustedes serán parte del elenco del nuevo Drama. — Fue en este momento que sentí que mi estómago quiso salir por mi boca.

 

— ¿En qué se basaron para elegirnos? — Uno de los chicos, alzó la voz, la pregunta era normal, pero aún así, el hombre frente a nosotros se rió.

 

—En nada.

 

— ¿O sea cómo? — La pregunta fue colectiva.

 

—Los personajes que ustedes interpretan, son netamente secundarios y encima de eso son “despistados”.

 

— _En toda mi vida me han llamado“ despistada” y es hasta el día de hoy que siento feo._

 

—Es decir, que si llegamos a decir dos o tres líneas, ya es mucho. — Aquel hombre sólo asintió.

 

—Más que líneas… — Aquel tono empleado era un auténtico enigma para mí, no sabía si era maldad pura disfrazada de picardía o picardía disfrazada de maldad pura, lo único que si me quedaba en claro, era que mi estómago no salía por mi trasero, sólo porque estaba sentada. —Van a gesticular, todas sus apariciones se basaran principalmente en la expresividad, deberán entrar en el personaje y reaccionar como este haría en su momento.

 

— _Oficialmente... estoy muerta._

 

_Ni siquiera fui capaz de exponer trabajos en la escuela, mis expresiones faciales hacen que parezca que estoy teniendo problemas intestinales o sino, que soy una psicópata, y vienen a decirme que el “primer proyecto” -si es que le puedo llamar así-, tengo que ser expresiva o actuar con la cara, y no sólo es eso también son reacciones corporales._

 

_¡ESTOY JODIDA!_

 

—Pero no se alteren, que no harán esto solos.

 

— _Sigue sin convencerme._

 

— ¡Nuestro protagonista estará aquí!

 

_—¡Por supuesto!_

 

_¡Traigan a un profesional, porque el simple hecho de haber aquí puro inexperto no es suficiente presión!_

 

—Por favor pase…

 

— _¡Eso! ¡Entra y acabame de matar!_

 

—Sakiyama-san.

 

— _¡Eso carajo! ¡Tú pasale! Espera… ¿dijo Sakiyama?_

 

_¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que sea el mismo Sakiyama que creo que es?_

 

—Mi nombre es Sakiyama Tsubasa, es un placer conocerles.

 

— _Mi cerebro me odia, clarito oí la voz de Ishipapa 3D._ — Me hubiese hecho muy feliz creer que era mi cerebro odiándome, pero nuevamente el “motor” que me había traído aquí, fue el que me hizo voltear a donde provenía aquella voz.

 

No podía dar cavidad a lo que mis ojos veían, realmente era el “Sakiyama” que yo creía, lo analicé con la mirada, sin estar convencida al 100% que era él, sus ojos, su boca, su mandíbula, sus labios. Aquellas dos carnosidades, la inferior que sobre salía un poco, no había duda.

 

— _Chubasha~~~~... ¡CONTROLATE PINCHE SUBNORMAL!_ — Me reprendí por mi grito fangirl mental, debía mantener los pies en la tierra y toda mi atención en la situación actual, no hacer estupideces y concentrame debidamente. Pero en lugar de eso seguí mirándolo como mensa, hasta que en mi aún vigente análisis, me percaté de él me estaba mirando, la sensación de chocar tu mirada con otra…

 

Pero aquello no era Wattpad e inmediatamente miré a otro lado.

 

— _Igual y no era a mí a quién miraba._ — Volví a zapearme mentalmente.

 

—A partir de hoy estaré trabajando con ustedes. — Su voz era tan calmada y suave que hacía que mis nervios se controlarán, aunque fuese por unos segundos.

 

—Empezaremos con líneas sencillas. — Dijo el organizador, comenzando a llamarnos uno por uno, Tsubasa decía la misma línea una y otra vez, una disculpa falsa, pero que la hacía ver tan real que terminas creyéndole.

 

Nosotros por nuestra parte también repetimos una sola línea, pero cada uno reaccionaba de forma distinta, y mientras tanto, el organizador anotaba algo.

 

Supuse que era el desempeño o algo por el estilo, para todo caso, mis nervios habían vuelto con más agresividad que antes.

 

—Tu turno. — La voz de Tsubasa me sacó de mi distracción. —Es tu turno. — Volteé a todos lados, sólo para caer en cuenta que era conmigo el asunto.

 

— ¿Yo? _¡No idiota, la pared que está detrás de ti!_ — Él asintió, pero yo no pude reaccionar, quedé petrificada, y sentía que la cara me ardía y los ojos igual.

 

—Tranquila, no muerdo. — Bromeó.

 

— _No si eso no es lo que me preocupa…_ Esto…

 

¡Zaz!

 

Me desmayé.

 

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, para cuando reaccioné, estaba recargada en la pared mientras que los demás, seguían con lo de las líneas, flexione mis piernas y recargue mi frente en mis rodillas, me sentía tan avergonzada.

 

—Nunca debí haber venido. — Susurré mientras trataba de apartar de mí el deseo de llorar.

 

Siempre era lo mismo conmigo, siempre terminaba llorando cada que metía la pata.

 

Escuché unos pasos acercarse hasta donde estaba, pero no quise alzar el rostro.

 

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

 

— _Avergonzada y auto humillada._ — Me negaba a mostrar mi rostro, los ojos me seguían ardiendo, y eso significaba que las lágrimas saldrían.

 

—Los gatitos también suelen ser algo ariscos. — No entendía qué era lo que trataba de lograr al decirme aquello. —Oye… entiendo que estés asustada y que te sientas presionada, pero aunque no lo creas, a todos nos pasa, y no sólo la primera vez.

 

Me molestó el que me hablará como si de verdad supiera como me sentía, que sí, que a todos les da nervios, pero… — ¿Cuántas personas se desmayan antes de citar una línea corta que no requiere de mucha ciencia? — Alzé el rostro para encararle.

 

Hincado frente a mi estaba Tsubasa, mismo que abrió un poco sus ojos, sabía que había hecho mal en hablarle así, él no tenía la culpa de que mis nervios me traicionaran, y que yo no supiera cómo lidiar con ellos.

 

—Perdona… _¿qué fácil es pedir perdón cuando uno actúa de forma imprudente?_ — Sentí unas palmaditas en mi cabeza.

 

—Tranquila, es normal.

 

—No, no lo es, me desmayé. — Traté de ocultar mi rostro de nuevo, pero él lo impidió.

 

Sus cálidas manos tomaron mis mejillas, haciéndome mantener la vista en él.

 

—Te desmayaste, sí, llamado consecuencia de los nervios, la presión atmosférica, una descompensación, el motivo no lo sabes realmente, pero lo que sí sabes es el motivo que te trajo aquí. — Había tanta seguridad en sus palabras que por un momento quise creer que era así, que de verdad sabía porqué estaba ahí, pero no era el caso.

 

—No lo sé. — Confesé evadiendo su mirada.

 

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? — Era lógico que no me creyera. —Viste el anuncio, ¿no? — Sólo asentí. — ¿Entonces? — Soltó mis mejillas y mantuvo su mirada en mi.

 

—Jugué a ser Dios. — Respondí él no dijo nada. —Envíe el formulario, pero en ningún momento conté con que tendría suerte, es decir, soy la de la mala suerte. — Oí una sutil risa provenir de él.

 

—Mira, si es buena o mala suerte, eso no lo sabemos, muchas veces aquello que llamamos suerte es mero resultado de nuestras acciones, y otras tantas… Pues ni idea, pero puedo asegurarte, que una parte de ti, deseaba ser elegida y probar suerte. — Su sonrisa me hizo sentir más tranquila, seguía teniendo mis dudas del motivo por el cual lo había hecho, tanto enviar aquél documento, como haber aceptado hacer el viaje. —Bueno, por lo pronto ya sabemos que si tuvieras que interpretar a una gatita asustada, lo harías de maravilla. — Nuevamente sentí la cara arder, pero no tanto como antes de desmayarme. Volvió a darme unas palmaditas en la cabeza, y se puso de pie. — ¡Disculpe! — Llamó al organizador. —La gatita va a volver a intentarlo. — Volteé a verle, que me hubiese llamado así entre nosotros me parecía bien, pero que lo hubiese hecho ante todos, hizo que me regresaran los nervios.

 

Bueno, quizás no había hecho bien la “primer prueba” de actuación, pero por lo menos me había hecho de un apodo lindo, algo es algo, ¿no?

 

—Vamos. — Extendió su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

 

— _Esta vez, mínimamente… procura mantenerte de pie…_

 

—Gatita, ¿estás lista? — Preguntó con una sutil sonrisa.

 

—Más bien, preparada… creo.


	2. ~Pobre Bebé 🚼Miura Hiroki🚼~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap está basado en una situación que SÍ le pasó a Miumiu xD, y al igual que el cap anterior, la mayoría es una suposición de los hechos.
> 
> Tardé porque... orque esta cosa me hizo una jugada maestra xD, bueno, he de aclarar que soy mexicana, no sé como lo narraria un argentino, así que le pedí ayuda a -Ginku- quien amablemente cedio a betearme esto :3  
> Muchas gracias -Ginku- <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> También es una de las dos peticiones de “Ⓑ” (no sé si quiera que la nombre :v) del grupo “Touken Ranbu Latinoamérica”, que lo disfrutes ~
> 
>  
> 
> Otra cosita “Ⓑ”, no le dice "MiuMiu" a Hiroki-kun, así le decimos Grinslevk y su servidora :v

**~Pobre Bebé 🚼Miura Hiroki🚼~**

 

Era cinco de enero del reciente 2019, al igual que otros años la actitud de iniciar el año con todo, incentivaba los corazones de todos, el mío incluido.

 

Justo ese día estaba cumpliendo cuatro meses de mi llegada a Japón, el mes de Diciembre se me había vuelto pesado, la navidad y la celebración de año nuevo junto con la ausencia de mi familia me había calado de forma considerable, pero estaba aquí por mi deseo y persiguiendo mi sueño, así que aquel dolor era una cuota mínima.

 

Aunque he de admitir que pudo haber sido peor de no haber sido por Miumiu, debido a mi trabajo es que pude hablar con él, un director estadounidense había venido a filmar algunas escenas de su película al país del sol naciente y en plena grabación insistió en tener a actores nativos de aquí, según él, para darle más realismo a la escena, se hizo un llamado tanto para actores como para traductores, y ahí es donde entré yo.

 

Al haber estudiado el idioma nippon y manejar un buen nivel de inglés, mis traducciones eran un poco más fiables, y digo un poco más, porque soy humana y aún con mi preparación, suelo equivocarme.

 

Y entre los llamados estaba precisamente él, Miura Hiroki, total, por razones laborales terminamos cruzando palabras y de tanto y tanto obtuvimos una relación más cercana, no puedo decir que seamos amiguitos del alma, pero al menos no me siento tan tensa como al principio.

 

Jajaja, aún recuerdo una de nuestras primeras conversaciones no laborales.

 

Fue durante los ensayos del Shinken Ranbu Sai 2018, justo en un raro pero curioso encuentro, Miumiu no dejaba de decir que esperaba con ansias el día de su cumpleaños, pues así sería oficialmente mayor de edad y con ello podría salir más con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, los cuales ya eran mayores de edad, incluso con Takano-san podía “hacer cosas de grandes”, que técnicamente era ir a beber, las pocas veces que Miumiu les acompañaba… bueno, brindaba con juguito o soda, de acuerdo con él, aquello no le incomodaba, no del todo, después de todo podía seguirles el tema de conversación, pero al final de cuentas… él seguía siendo el menor del grupo y como tan habían ciertas cosas en las que él quedaba relegado.

 

Apenas terminó de contarme aquello no pude evitar soltar una leve risa. —Pobre bebé. — Dije a modo de consolarlo, pero inmediatamente hizo un gesto de desagrado.

 

— ¡No me gusta que me llamen “bebé”! — Noté la molestia en su voz y me sentí apenada.

 

¿Quién era yo para llamarle de esa forma?

 

¿Qué me daba ese derecho?

 

Que hablemos más, no significaba que pudiera tener esas confiancitas.

 

—Perdona… Mimi-chan. — Su voz llamó mi atención. —Sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, es sólo que… bueno, me da la impresión de que no me toman enserio.

 

— ¡Pero no lo dije con esa intención! — Y no mentía, sólo hice el comentario por querer animarle.

 

—Lo sé, por eso es que quiero que me disculpes. — Negué con la cabeza, él no tenía motivo alguno por el cual disculparse.

 

—Sabes… creo que deberías deshacerte de esa idea. — Dije creyendo que él entendería.

 

— ¿Eh? — Y en ese momento entendí que no lo había hecho.

 

—Me refiero a eso, de que sientes que no te toman en serio, si te llamamos bebé, no es porque creamos que eres un niñito y que no sabes cuidarte, algo así, es que… bueno, asumo que los muchachos te llaman así sólo porque sueles hacer ese puchero, y en lo personal, bueno, en varios países latinoamericanos les decimos así a otras personas de cariño… — De acuerdo, no fue la mejor explicación, pero verle sonreír me hizo sentir mejor. —Además, si no te tomaran en serio, no estarías en dónde estás, ¿o si?

 

Miumiu parpadeó un par de veces, de verdad que con aquellas acciones era obvio que uno le llamará así, pero ya me había dicho que no le agradaba, así que lo mejor era evitar aquel “apodo”.

 

Tiempo después me lo encontré.

 

— ¿Mimi-chan? — Iba tan ensimismada que no le había oído. — ¡Mimi-chan!

 

—  _¡¿Por qué tenía que joderse ahora?!_  — Hablando económicamente, no estaba ahorcada, y había logrado hacerme de un trabajito extra, traduciendo algunos artículos y demás, pero para ello debía enviar las traducciones por e-mail, y todo iba muy bien, hasta que la vieja confiable dejó de ser confiable y murió sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

 

Ya en varias ocasiones había enviado mi laptop a revisar, mantenimientos preventivos de hardware y software, reparaciones en el teclado, pero como todo en esta vida, llegó el punto en el que la pobre no respondería, había previsto aquello, pero creí que tal vez, sólo tal vez, la pobre me haría fuerte en ese trabajo y con ello podría adquirir otra, pero no fue así.

 

— ¡Mimi-chan! — Juro que no le oí, iba mega pérdida en mis pensamientos.

 

Sentí que me agarraron del brazo derecho y por mero instinto bajé el bolso de mi hombro izquierdo hasta tomarlo de las asas con la mano y volteé, encestando un bolsazo a quien me había agarrado.

 

¡Madres! Digo… ¡Pum!

 

— ¡Espera, no!

 

— ¡Miumiu! — Grité al ver que a quien le había golpeado era a Miura. — ¡Perdón! — Dije apenada.

 

— ¿Por qué me pegaste? — Me preguntó sobándose, en donde mi bolso le había dado.

 

—Me agarraste del brazo, hombre, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? — Dije tratando de justificar mi acto.

 

—Te he estado gritando, “¡Mimi-chan!”, pero me ignorabas y encima me pegaste. — Podría jurar que en su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa.

 

—De verdad, perdoname. — Volví a disculparme, pero menos preocupada que la primera vez. —No te escuche.

 

—Es raro que te distraigas, desde que te conozco, siempre has sido muy atenta a tu entorno. — ¿De verdad daba esa impresión?

 

Admitió que oírle decir eso me hizo sentir un calorcillo en la mejillas.

 

— ¿Mimi-chan? — De nuevo me llamó. —Volviste a ignorarme. — Volvió a hacer un puchero.

 

—Perdona, mi laptop acaba de morir y estaba planeando ir a ver algunas. — Y tenía que comprarme una ya, adelanté muchas traducciones, pero aún así, no podía dejar que se me juntarán.

 

—Ya veo. — Y seguía haciendo gestos tiernos.

 

— ¿Y tú, qué andas haciendo por acá, Miumiu? — Cualquier tema era bueno para pasar por alto el pequeño atentado.

 

—Ah, Mimi-chan, ¿me acompañas? — No sabía si me había oído o si esa era parte de la respuesta.

 

— ¿A dónde?

 

— ¡Anda! — No pude negarme y le acompañé, se le veía demasiado animado y aquello incentivo mi curiosidad.

 

—Esto… ¿Miumiu?

 

— ¡Ah! Perdona. — Sonrió. —Pienso en cambiar mi celular.

 

— ¿Cambiarlo? ¿Empezó a fallar? — Mi curiosidad se hizo presente en mi voz. Pero él negó con la cabeza y aquello despertó aún más mi curiosidad. — ¿Entonces?

 

—Ha salido el nuevo IPhone, y lo quiero. — Dijo con toda la alegría que le caracterizaba.

 

—Vos sos raro. — Bromeé, pues siempre he creído que si un aparato aún sirve, no hay necesidad de cambiarlo, he ahí el motivo por el cual yo había salido con una pequeña lista de tiendas departamentales en las cuales habían diversos ordenadores portátiles.

 

— ¡Hemos llegado! — Mencionó victorioso a la vez que nos detuvimos a las perras de una tienda de Apple.

 

Entré junto con Miumiu a la tienda, y no nos entretuvimos, él sabía lo que quería y eso evitaba la demora que genera la decidía.

 

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando aquella épica anécdota ocurrió.

 

Miumiu se acercó al chico que estaba en el mostrador, yo me mantuve apartada lo suficiente como para permitir que otro cliente pudiese acercarse al mostrador, así como para poder oír la conversación de ambos chicos.

 

— ¡Buenas tardes! — Le dijo aquel vendedor.

 

— ¡Buenas!

 

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? — Preguntó amablemente.

 

—Verá, me gustaría cambiar mi equipo. — Dijo refiriéndose a su celular, y mostrando el equipo completo. Mismo que en mi opinión seguía en buen estado.

 

— ¿El modelo más reciente? — Miumiu asintió. Aquel joven comenzó a teclear, asumí que era para acceder al sistema y proceder con el cambio de equipo. — ¿Podría facilitarme sus datos, por favor?

 

—Miura, Miura Hiroki.

 

—Fecha de nacimiento, por favor.

 

—1999, Marzo 24. — Se le notaba feliz.

 

Pero aquellos datos hicieron que el vendedor cambiase su expresión de forma drástica.

 

— ¿Con usted viene alguno de sus padres o tutor a cargo? — Miumiu parpadeó un par de veces y negó suavemente. —Disculpe, pero vos sos menor de edad. — La expresión de Miumiu cambió un poco, de una sonrisa a una carita más… desilusionada. — ¿Tenés a otro adulto... — Creí que tal vez, sólo tal vez, yo podría ser de ayuda, traté de acercarme a ambos, hasta que me hicieron ver que no podría ayudarle. —como tutor? — Definitivamente, yo no podía ayudarle, no sin comprobar que era “tutora” de Miumiu.

 

—Oh, no, mis únicos tutores son mis padres. — Comentó desanimando.

 

—Bueno, siendo así… el cambio de equipo no puede hacerse, necesita venir en compañía de sus padres. — Explicó apenado el chico en el mostrador.

 

Aquello me recordó la vez que traté de recuperar mi número y como había sido mi padre quien saco el celular el titular era él, eso me rompió las bolas. Por lo que asumí que Miumiu estaría desanimado.

 

No dije nada y él se despidió del vendedor. —Vamos, Mimi-chan. — Trató de ocultar su desánimo.

 

— ¿Querés ir a comprar helado? — Pregunté de forma animada, no había nada que un helado no reparara… en cuanto al ánimo, claro está.

 

— ¡Seguro! — Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, no sé porque quería engañarme con eso, pero preferí no indagar en el tema, sabía que lo ocasiona, pero no el porque se empeñaba en querer hacerme creer que estaba bien.

 

Salimos de la tienda y caminamos a un centro comercial, ahí nos comimos el helado y de paso me acompañó a ver los ordenadores, algunos no me convencian y otros estaban con precios demasiado altos.

 

Pero de un momento a otro Miumiu entró a una tienda departamental con cosas para infantes, se me hizo raro y le seguí. Buscando un poco entre los estantes con mercancía le vi en un pasillo con diversos tipos de biberones. —  _¿Hay bebés en su familia?_ — Me acerqué a él y saqué aquella duda de mi mente. — ¿Nació algún bebé en tu familia? — Negó con la cabeza. — ¿Entonces? — Juro que no me esperaba su respuesta.

 

—Bueno, creo que debería usar uno de estos hasta que alcance la mayoría de edad, porque pese a valerme por mí mismo, me siguen viendo como un bebé. — Lo dijo en broma y aquello me hizo reir.

 

Cubrí mi boca con mis manos, pues de no hacerlo se oiría mi risa, en ese momento me quedo en claro una cosa, pese a que no le agrada que le llamen bebé, lo es, o suele hacer cosas de un infante, aunque también creo que ser así es parte de su esencia.

 

—Definitivamente… — Me miró, extrañado de que hubiese cortado mi risa de repente. —Aunque vos cumplas la mayoría de edad, seguirás siendo un bebé. — A diferencia de otras veces hizo un puchero pero empezó a reír.

 

Demoramos un rato ahí, haciendo uno que otro chiste con respecto a su edad y también una que otra anécdota de nuestras infancias. Salimos de aquella tienda, aún riéndonos.

 

—Mimi-chan…

 

— ¿Mmm?

 

—Tenemos cuatro meses de conocernos, ¿cierto? — Afirmé con la cabeza.

 

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — Pregunté, sintiendo un poco inusual su comentario.

 

—Bueno, desde que te conocí, sólo te he llamado “Mimi-chan”, pero ese no es tu verdadero nombre. — Volvía a sentir, el día que nos conocimos yo pedí que me llamasen “Mimi”, principalmente porque su pronunciación es fácil para todos, pero hasta ahora alguien mostraba curiosidad por saber mi nombre.

 

—No tenés que preocuparte por eso. — Respondí, sí di aquel “apodo” fue para que no se complicaran tratando de decir mi nombre, no es que fuese muy complicado, pero igual y les daba problema.

 

—No es que me preocupe, es que quiero saber tú nombre. — Nuevamente hacia gestos divertidos.

 

— ¿Tanto querés saberlo? — No dudo en afirmar. —Bueno, mi nombre es…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acabó!
> 
>  
> 
> Final abierto :v, peguenme si quieren, no cambiará nada, muajajajajajajajajaja
> 
> Por cierto, me dijeron que de verad a MiuMiu le disgusta que le llamen bebé, no sé que tan cierto sea pero... me vale, le seguiré diiendo así, total, él nunca se enterará 
> 
> muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja
> 
>  
> 
> Ah, y lo del cambio de equipo... si le pasó xD y sólo supuse como se dio la situación, pero de verdad le salieron con que debía ir alguno de sus padres con él.


End file.
